If Life Were Normal, What Would We Do for Fun?
by SnarkyTheClown
Summary: A fun, interesting action adventure fic centering on Hermione. Pairings are RLHG, HPDM, and SSOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

New A/N:  I updated this fic to fit with the prequel I wrote…some of the relationships ended up altering a bit, the dynamics weren't right anymore, so I fiddled with it and here we are, eh?

It's been noticed that the diary entries don't necessarily completely correlate with the prequel (things are missing or mis-quoted, some stuff's blatantly ignored).  I did that on purpose because, and perhaps it's just me, your journal's never an accurate reflection of what really happened and there are some things you can't even share with your journal!

Newer New A/N:  Changed this chapter to fit with 'Today I Woke Up and Saved the World.'  Screwed myself on my own timeline.

This is my first fanfic, so be nice!  Not to mention that I wrote it during finals as stress reliever so it my have a slightly insane quality about it. 

Also, no one's beta'd for me so any mistakes are my fault and I apologize in advance.

This is rated R for violence and implied sex…maybe it's more pg-13 than R…if people want more detailed/explicit sex scenes, I can write them…I chose not to only because I'm not getting any at the moment so it was hard to get into it without feeling pathetic.

--Aimes

PS—I own nothing but Callah.

            She felt it more than she heard it, and was instantly awake, gun in hand.  A soft shattering sound…and there it was again.  The brunette slid out of bed quietly and slid the gun under her pillow to cock it.  She wore plain blue cotton pajamas and a matching spaghetti strap top.  _At least I'm clothed and can move easily,_ she mused.  Gun at the ready, she exited her bedroom silently and made towards the source of the sound.

            At the stairs she met up with her roommate, stopped to listen for a moment, gestured, then headed for the back staircase.  As she stalked down the back stairs towards her target, her senses went into overdrive.  She saw the flash of light and dodged it, even before she heard the murmured spell.  It drove her into action instantly, raising the gun and firing at the source of the spell. 

            _Fire, recoil, cock, stance….a moving target is harder to hit, Mya, so keep it going! _ She fired again and in the burst of ignition light she a face came into stark relief.  "You!" she dropped her gun in shock.  And then the intruder was gone with a crack.  In the recesses of her mind, Hermione Granger registered the disapparation, but her mind was reeling.

            "Hermione?!  Are you okay?  What the hell happened?  Who was that?"  Hermione's roommate, Callah was in the doorway, assessing the situation.  Hermione looked at her with a stricken expression.

            "It…I…uh…" she faltered.  _Aren't we eloquent today?  Deep breaths.  Now say it._  "We need to contact Headmaster Dumbledore.  There's a problem."  Callah looked at her, and moved to contact Dumbledore without pressing the issue.

Half an hour later:

"Miss Granger, Miss Riese, delighted to see you both." Albus Dumbledore sat serenely in the living room of the villa Hermione and Callah shared.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

_As though you don't know…_

"We were attacked tonight.  At two a.m. seven intruders entered our home.  Callah and I fought them off, and I managed to see only one of them."

"The interesting thing," Callah picked up in a light American accent, "is that Chaotica was not set off.  Neither Hermione's charm nor my electronics picked up these intruders.  Even Voldemort set it off when he came for Mya."

_And what fun that was.  As though killing me off would weaken the Order enough to make a difference.  I'm lucky Callah was there to help me._

Flashback

They had been living together for three weeks, working on the plan to take back Hogwarts.  Callah had been introduced to Hermione by Dumbledore, and seemed to have history with everyone at Hogwarts, although she carried no wand.  Snape, especially, seemed to flinch when she approached, while Lupin's smile deepened a little whenever she was around, much to Hermione's repressed chagrin.

Callah explained that her skills were telekinesis, pyro- and electro- kinesis, and mild telepathy.  She was neither magical nor muggle, but something other, and her gifts were both unique and powerful.  She could sense the magical world, and interact with witches, wizards, and other magical creatures, but she preferred to live in the muggle world, working as a spy and researching ancient Egyptian culture.

Dumbledore had thought the arrangement might be mutually beneficial, and besides, they got along famously.

The night had been like any other.  They had finished at their respective jobs, Hermione researching Dark Magic, and Callah trying to distribute resources, and met up at a small café for coffee before dinner.  Hermione chose to work in a local library while Callah usually ended up at the park.

They had flipped a coin to see who would cook and when Hermione lost, Callah went to the market to get groceries while Hermione went home to get started on dinner.

She had felt the unease as she'd walked in.  Hermione walked as far as the couch and froze, completely spooked by something she instinctively sensed.

_Evil.___

A loud crack resounded.

"If it isn't the mudblood princess," drawled an arrogant British voice.

That was all he got out.  Suddenly the room exploded in noise.  A sound system blaring Rob Zombie's Dragula switched on at top volume, and all the lights turned on.  Hermione's charm slammed Malfoy against the wall, and the light illuminated his companion.

_Voldemort__.__  Figures.  Should've made Callah cook._

The spell did not affect Voldemort, but the nerve gas released immediately after the lights switched on definitely did.  Hermione thanked the gods that her vaccination for the gas was effective in a real world situation. 

_I'll have to tell Callah that worked.  I must admit, after the incident with my parents, I have a newfound respect for really loud rock music…and it's come in handy yet again._ 

Hermione moved to check the two unconscious wizards and contact the Order.  Callah walked in on the scene of chaos and dropped her groceries. 

"Wow, maybe I should've cooked.  Lemme guess, Draco's father?  Arrogance runs in the family, even when unconscious.  And who's the friend?  Close your mouth, Mya, he's not the bloody Queen."

"Voldemort," Hermione explained.  And then he woke up.  He was fast, faster than Hermione.  He murmured a charm that sent her flying through a glass wall, and turned on Callah, who was already aiming.  They fired simultaneously: wand against gun.  She dodged the spell at the last second, but the bullet hit him full on in the chest.  He disapparated, and Malfoy disappeared with him.

Before he vanished he took a long hard look at Callah…and smiled.

End Flashback

_Snap out of it, Mya._

"I understand your concern, Miss Granger.  That is indeed troublesome." Dumbledore seemed perturbed.  "Professor Snape will work with you on finding your attacker, and understanding what has brought him back.  Good evening."

Dumbledore exited, leaving Callah and Hermione to ponder the events of the night.

Callah caught Hermione's eye.

"Fantastic."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, I hope it's good.  I promise this will become an HG/RL fic, give it some time.

--Aimes

Snape glared at Hermione.  _Same old glare…means he's worried about me._

"How nice to see you again, professor." Her voice was deadly sweet.

"Severus!  How fabulous to see you!" Callah ran over and hugged him, jumping up slightly to reach his height.  He had no choice but to catch her midair.

He dropped her instantly in disgust. Vaguely, Hermione noticed another look flit across his face, but it was gone before she could identify it.  Callah grinned cheekily and winked at Mya.  _So that's all I have to do to get to him.  Jump on him.  Unfortunately then he'd jinx me to next week…She's damned good at pretending though._

Flashback

Callah and Hermione were sitting on the couch with cups of hot chocolate, as they tended to do, chatting about whatever came to mind.

"So what's the history with you and Hogwarts?  You were never a student there."

"No…wow, it's been ten years.  When I was fourteen, Albus found out about me from a mutual contact in the muggle world.  I'd already been doing espionage work for years… Anyways, he set up a meeting where he offered to teach me and help me develop my gifts.  I told him I couldn't give up seven years for school, so he compromised: one summer and we'd see where it went.  I worked with all of the teachers the summer that I turned sixteen, and developed my powers considerably.  Snape was the same as always…he and I argued a lot.  I wasn't buying any bullshit about his authority and he wasn't buying any bullshit about me being 'special.'  Remus Lupin was hanging around at the time, doing some cleanup work and recon.  You must have been…ten.  Two years or so shy of going to Hogwarts.  Anyways, I got to know all of the teachers and Remus, and developed pretty close relationships with everyone."

"Even Snape?" Hermione teased.

"Ah.  Severus.  He and I were…different.  He was in his late twenties or early thirties at the time, but same old Severus.  I told you we conflicted.  Eventually though, we started gaining a grudging respect for each other, and one day, when I was seventeen, it came to a head.  I blame Albus.  To this day I'm sure he sparked the argument between us, and we ended up in the dungeons screaming at each other, and I snapped and left.  I went to muggle London to calm down, where I promptly managed to get shot by an old adversary.  Severus had come after me and he found me bleeding on the ground.  He freaked out.  He got me back to Pomfrey and spent every moment with me.  He slept on a chair next to me.  I'm sure you can see where this is headed.  We were, naturally, completely in love with each other, always had been.  Everything was fine until my eighteenth birthday.  I found out that a terrorist group I'd crossed paths with in the past had learned that I had a sister.  They kidnapped her, and I panicked.  I left immediately, but I got there too late.  She was dead.  Of course I went on the requisite revenge spree and when I finally saw past the blinding grief, all I wanted was to be held by the man I loved.  But it had been almost four months since I'd left and I hadn't said a word to anyone except Albus.

"I went back to Hogwarts shortly before the school term began and tried to find Severus, but…it all went to hell.  I left again and didn't go back.  I never stopped regretting what an idiot I had been.  It still aches when I see him, but now we just pretend it never happened.  Only Remus really knows the whole story.  I went to him and he provided me with a listening ear and a bottle of tequila.  In retrospect I think that contributed to the extreme hate Severus used to bear Remus, but I wasn't really thinking about it." 

Callah and Hermione lapsed into a rare silence.

End Flashback

Hermione brought her attention back to the two former lovers before her and suddenly saw the layers of interaction.

"Callah," Snape grunted as a greeting.

_Callah__, eh?__ Now THAT's interesting.  Seems Snape hasn't gotten over Callah quite as much as he pretends to have._

"So, Miss Granger, it seems you have yet again gotten yourself into a mess."  _Grrrrr__._ _Calm down, Mya.__  Control the situation, just like a big girl.  And note the ill-hidden smile: he's messing with you._

"Yes, sir.  It seems I have.  Now you get to help me clean up.  Congratulations."  She smiled pleasantly.

"Well, now that everyone's settled!  I've gotta go, I was just called out for a mission in India.  If you need me, page."  Callah briefly held up her all-purpose, handy-dandy pager that worked more or less anywhere in the known world.  She had given Hermione the number shortly after her first mission, during which the Order had hit a particularly rough patch and she had been unreachable.

Hermione knew she had been looking forward to being sent to India for quite some time, to deal with a touchy situation involving gunrunners in Kashmir.  Callah had spoken with her at length about it, including her feelings on the war between India and Pakistan and how badly she wanted to bring that little bit of justice to the war-torn area.  Her own heritage was unknown, but she felt deeply for the downtrodden of the world.

Hermione had not pried, but Callah had shared bits and pieces of her past occasionally: orphaned at 5, she had seen her parents murdered and been taken in by the US government.  Her abilities had been recognized and developed…Hermione was sure that had she been in Europe, she'd have been turned over to magical authorities, but as it was the government trained her to do military special operations of some sort.  Very little could be gathered from her physical description, although she was remarkably pretty: tall, curvy, black hair, grey eyes, even features, light brown skin, easily tanned…

_Okay, you ponder entirely too much, Hermione Granger.  Hug your roomie and get to going._

Hermione grinned at Callah and hugged her tightly. "Be careful, don't get yourself killed or anything.  I'm going to need your help with this one."

Snape cleared his throat.

Hermione released Callah, who adjusted her gunbelt, and reached over to her gear bag on the couch.  She double-checked all her gear, then pulled on her motorcycle boots and leather jacket, picked up her bag, and strolled out the door. She quickly mounted her Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12, waved once more, and took off.

"Well, perhaps we should get to work."  Snape looked somewhat stunned at her tone.  _Yeah, take that._

"Indeed.  If you're done dawdling."  The icy voice was biting, but his expression was bemused.

Hermione laughed.  "Control yourself, sir.  We should be done fairly quickly and then you can go back to your comfortable solitude."  She was honest but there was no sting in her words.  She respected him, loved him even, despite his attitude, however respect did not dictate passivity.  _Relax, Mya.  He's just a person._

He glowered.

_A really scary person with unresolved issues and a death glare._

They had, in the meantime, moved to the room Callah and Hermione shared as an office.  It was arguably one of the largest rooms in the house, with a picture window taking up the southern wall, and providing an awesome view of the small village in the valley below, as well as the ocean beyond it.  Against the west wall was a huge cherry wood desk and bookshelves, covered with Callah's work.  The east wall was Hermione's space, similarly packed with books and papers, a computer, and several magical objects, including a pensieve.  In the middle was a rectangular cherry wood table with several comfortable chairs on either side where Callah and Hermione sat for conferences both with each other and their work colleagues.

It was at that table that Hermione sat now, gesturing Snape towards a chair.  She took a moment to relax and clear her thoughts.  _Good thing I wore the comfy clothes._  She glanced down at her flared jeans, black tank top, and black boots, then put her feet up on the table and reclined in the cushy office chair.  She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"As I told Headmaster Dumbledore, and I'm sure he related this to you, at two a.m. on Wednesday morning, seven intruders entered our home.  Two came through the front door, one came through the back door kitchen entrance, and four entered through the various windows on the top floor.  As far as I can tell, four were muggle and three were wizard. 

"Of those, Callah took on three of the muggles and a wizard, and I engaged two wizards and a muggle.  None of the wizards save one used their wands.  I was using a twenty-two caliber gun and picked up a knife at some point during the incursion and Callah was using a similar weapon and her powers.

"The thing about it was that Chaotica was at no time triggered, indicating that either there was a flaw in the electronics _and_ a miscast spell, or they found their way around it.  Also, all of the intruders gave up remarkably quickly, except one.  The wizard Callah originally engaged came after me specifically. 

"He cast the crucio curse, which I managed to dodge, but I saw his face in the flash of light when I fired at him."

"Lucius Malfoy."

Snape picked up for her.  He had stayed completely silent throughout her recollection, and spoke only now that the narrative had drawn to a close.  She opened her eyes and drew her legs off the table and tucked them underneath her.  Then she leaned forward, resting her head on her arms and gazing at him pensively.

_How?  How, how, how?  Malfoy's dead.  I saw it myself.  He died protecting Draco from the Dark Lord._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is a short one, sorry.  More's coming.

--Aimes

Flashback

The war had been raging for lifetimes.  Her body ached from the battles she had fought.

Scars laced her back from one of her captures…she had not been able to have them treated soon enough to avoid scarring.  She remembered being whipped mercilessly, beaten, raped, and violated in every imaginable way.  She remembered the gentle caress of Snape, treating her wounds as best he could.  Knowing that whether or not they despised each other, this gentle touch was all she had.  And it was all she needed to hold out.  But that was not the issue now.  It was irrelevant.  All that mattered was the goal.

She had to win.  If she didn't, she died. 

Hermione reached for her wand and entered the great hall.  She had graduated only months earlier, and experienced an eerie sense of déjà vu.  Hermione walked in and began throwing curses.  The war had almost been lost: Hogwarts, the last bastion of the Resistance, had fallen.  The Order went into hiding.

Dumbledore quickly realized, however, that there was no hope without courage.  The offensive had been planned, and Hermione had taken a leading role.  She was introduced to Callah, who was experienced at tactical incursions.  Callah had quickly taken to Hermione, and the two of them, along with Snape, organized the invasion. 

The war raged around her, but she walked through untouched, firing off curses as quickly as she could, and resorting to her knife when required.  _The knife daddy gave me to protect myself on the mean streets of __London__.  How ironic._

She saw the object of her hatred within reach.  _Dayrin__ Lestrange.  Related to the infamous Bellatrix.  Who is currently battling it out with one livid Neville Longbottom.  He sees me.  And he knows I remember every single burning blow he inflicted.  _Hermione aimed, and considered firing an unutterable.  In slow motion she saw his lips forming the curse, and her knife was in the air.  It flew true and struck him between the ribs. _Die you bastard._

She looked up at the scene around her, easily dodging a stray curse.

Snape was watching her with and odd sadness about him, but he said nothing, merely nodded at her calmly.  She had lost nearly everything: now she was taking something back.  He understood.

Everyone was distracted by a commotion at the back of the room.

"You insufferable, ungrateful, demon of a child!  You shall pay for your disloyalty!"

Peter Pettigrew had seen Draco Malfoy deflect a curse aimed at Ginny Weasley.

Draco turned and dodged the blow that Pettigrew had aimed.  He looked up only to fall under the Crucio.  Voldemort had noticed him.  _Christ!  Draco!  I've got to do something!_  She sprinted toward the back of the room, only to see Draco go limp as Lucius fell, dead at the hands of the Dark Lord.  _He saved Draco in the end…even though by all rights, Draco betrayed him.  Rather shocking, I must say._  Harry had taken the opportunity, and attacked Voldemort.  Harry was losing. 

Hermione was hit from behind with a curse.  Her energy spent, she watched the scene unfold.  Harry and Voldemort fought desperately, but it was Snape who decided the battle, rising behind Voldemort and slitting his throat.  Not killing him but weakening him and throwing him off balance long enough for Harry to win.

_I didn't know he was using a knife…wait, that's MY knife!  Well, Daddy, you've got a taste of the justice you and mum deserve.  _Snape glanced at her, then went back to work, finishing off Death Eaters.

Hermione allowed oblivion to lay claim.

End Flashback

Hermione awoke in her bed, snuggled in her pajamas, with a glass of water on the bedside table.  She sat up, took a sip of the water, and sank back down.  The emotions had finally hit her as she recounted the events to Snape, and she had shut down. 

_He must've brought me here and helped me change.  The glass of water was a nice touch.  His way of showing he cares.  Amazing how you bond with someone when you're a prisoner being tortured.  And are then forced to relive that torture for a pensieve. _

For all their bickering and sniping, it had been he who had picked her limp body off the floor of the Great Hall, and she knew he would do all in his power to protect her.  Her parents were long dead by the time of that final confrontation, and he had taken on the role of her guardian and protector by default.  Not that he was any nicer to her in general, but hey, she took what she could get.

_Right then, Mya.  Get your lazy arse out of bed and find food._

She rolled out of bed and slid into her fuzzy slippers.  She grabbed her sweatshirt from the chair on the way out and pulled it over her head.  Hermione padded down to the kitchen and began rummaging around in the fridge.

_Mmm__…bacon…eggs…sausage.  English muffins are in the cabinet.  Ooh, ooh, orange tangerine juice!_  Hermione pulled out the food and turned on the stove.

Half an hour later, the kitchen smelled heavenly, and Hermione was perched on the counter waiting for the tea to boil and gazing out the window.

"So glad you decided to rejoin the waking world, Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

Told you there was more coming.  Enjoy, review, whatever pleases you.

--Aimes.

She tried to be annoyed with him, but she couldn't muster the energy.  Instead, she was merely tired, drained of emotion.  _Sad day when you can't round up enough energy to get annoyed with Snape._

"There are some plates in the cupboard.  Help yourself."

He didn't move.

She looked over at him and he was watching her.  "Well?"

He remained silent and then moved across the kitchen to her.  He put an arm up rather awkwardly then pulled her into a hesitant embrace.

She stiffened, then slumped against him and began to sob.

The names ran through her mind, each touching a new and ever more painful chord: Colin and Dennis Creevy, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Bill Weasley, Sibyl Trelawney, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Blaise Zabini.  _Seamus Finnigan. Lavender Brown._

The kettle whistled.  Snape reached behind him and turned off the stove before the water evaporated.

He had long felt a kinship with Hermione, though he was loathe to admit it.

She reminded him so much of another girl…

So long ago…

Flashback

Severus Snape ran through the forest, seeking only to escape his parents.  It wouldn't be long before physical violence broke out, and he didn't want to be anywhere near them when that happened.

He froze, hearing something in the woods.  Crying?  But who would be in this dreary, rural part of the country?  He moved silently towards the sound.  At the small creek running through the woods, he heard the source of the noise.

A girl sobbed brokenly by the creek.  He moved closer to her and she was up in a flash, prepared to run. 

"Who are you?"

The girl was no more than seven, and deeply suspicious.

"Severus Snape.  Who are you?"  The fourteen-year-old was similarly suspicious.

"Rain." 

"Rain who?"

"I don't know.  Rain."

"Why are you crying?"

The girl looked tremulous at the question, but took a deep breath and answered.  "I am alone."

"Everyone is alone."  But she was only a child.  And children, he decided, did not deserve to be alone.

"Come with me, I'll help you find your parents or something.  At the very least, Dai should be able to cook you something."

She seemed unsure, but when he knelt down and reached out his hand, she took it.   They walked hand-in-hand back to the manor, where Severus told the groundskeeper of the girl's plight.  Dai took instantly to her, and when Rain revealed that she was an orphan, Dai asked her to stay.  She and Severus became inseparable, and for the first time, the dour boy began to smile.  Before long, she had him laughing and smiling frequently…but only around her.

End Flashback

It did not do to dwell on dreams.  Contrary to popular belief, Snape was a wise man—had _become_ a wise man—and lived his life according to his acquired wisdom.

It did not do to dwell on dreams, and that's all Rain was now.  A dream.

He had told Callah that once: one of the myriad reasons he had joined the Death Eaters was in hopes of finding Rain, who had disappeared shortly after he went to Hogwarts, never to be seen again.  His quest had been futile, though he suspected his father had much to do with the incident.  During her time in captivity, Hermione had shown fire and spark he had never associated with anyone but the lost little girl he'd found in the woods.  He'd denied it vehemently when Lupin had suggested it, but he knew it to be true.  Snape would never admit it to anyone save her, but over time Hermione became a sister or daughter figure to him.  She was one of his own and he went to any lengths to protect her.

He felt Hermione pull away and wipe her teary eyes.  Snape remained silent, but did not move away.

It did not do to dwell on dreams, but Hermione Granger was real and Severus Snape knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I've lived lifetimes.  When Voldemort captured me, I was certain I would die.  At seventeen years old, I saw the remnants of my life before me, and the choices I had made behind me.  I was so many things; I was nothing.  It happened so fast: I was walking down the street in Muggle London, and suddenly I was on the floor with a boot in my face.  I fought hard, that's my point of pride._**

**_As Shakespeare said, I will not go softly into that willing night.  But the willing night was not their plan.  Voldemort was convinced I held the key.  He was also aware of a detail I had thought no one knew:  I was resistant to Veritaserum.  It did not force me to tell the truth.  _**

**_So he turned to torture.  The moments that define you are not when you survive incredible pain, they are when you make the decision that nothing, NOTHING will break you.  I had not told them anything: not Dayrin, not Bellatrix, and not Voldemort himself, and yet I had not made the conscious decision not to tell them anything.  _**

**_The moment Dayrin Lestrange raped me, I understood that it was only in my power to resist him, and I looked him in the eyes and calmly informed him I would not break.  He punched me so hard my jaw dislocated._**

**_When Snape patched me up that night, as he did every night, his hand lingered on my jaw.  He caught my gaze then popped my jaw back in so fast I could barely feel it.  It hurt like hell._**

**_Severus_****_ hugged me that night.  He held me gently and told me quite simply that he cared.  _**

**_It was all I needed.  They never did break me, and Snape finally got me out, claiming he wanted to test a particular potion on me then send me back to my friends.  If the potion worked it would force me to spy.  Besides, I hadn't broken in three months, the odds of me breaking were slim._**

**_He succeeded, of course, and here I am._**

****

**_An Excerpt from the Recovery Diary of Hermione Granger_**

****

_Some days, I swear.  Relax, Mya.  Heart attacks aren't good._  Hermione growled slightly as she pored over the textbook, trying to figure out how Lucius had been resurrected.  If he WAS resurrected.  She and Snape had considered that perhaps someone had raided Lucius' grave and was stealing ingredients for polyjuice.  The thought repulsed her.  _I suspect it repulses him as well, not that the hard-as-nails ex-Death eater would ever admit it. _

They both knew, however, that it was unlikely.  Neither of them wanted to go to Draco to ask about it, but they were fast running out of options.

"Miss Granger.  Have you found anything?"

"No. There's nothing.  Bloody hell, there's not a damned thing in this damned book to explain ANYTHING."

"Calm yourself."

"Calm?  I'm calm as a girl can be.  Considering that a sadistic bastard with sudden guilt issues resurrected himself and tried to kill me!"

"Ah, yes.  My mistake."  She glared. _Condescending jerk._

_Music.__ Music will help.  And hitting things.  Hard. _

Hermione left the room and took a sprint down to the basement.  She did not check to see if Snape had followed.  When she reached what she and Callah had decided would be the practice room, she clicked on a CD player and strolled over to the suspended bag.

She's lost in coma where it's beautiful…Intoxicated from the deep sleep, deep sleep…Do you wonder what it's like living in a permanent imagination? Sleeping to escape reality but you like it like that…Guilty by design she's nothing more than fiction—She dreams in digital, because it's better than nothing…Now that control is gone and it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital… 

He draped himself against the doorway and watched her.  She ignored him.

Hermione took a deep breath and stretched slightly before attacking the bag viciously.

_Right hook, left uppercut, knee to the groin, right flipkick, spinning left crescent kick, jab…_

Eventually the thoughts faded and she began working on instinct, fast and aggressive, ducking and weaving easily.  He moved from the door way into her line of fire and began blocking her.  Soon they were sparring, no holds barred.  Hermione had long ago kicked off her shoes and socks, and Snape had shed his robe, socks, shoes, and shirt.  They were both sweating, bruised, and bloody.  _We've been here before, I think._

She caught his waist with a scissor kick and pulled him down.  He recovered fast and rolled towards her, landing on top of her.  _Snape__ straddling me.__  Not a position I ever wanted to be in.  Bet I can win._

She flipped him over so she was now on top of him, sprawled between his legs, then drew back and flicked her wrist.  From the leather and silver wristcuff she usually wore and small dagger appeared and it was instantly at his throat.

"I think I win."

"I would call it an impasse."

She felt the cool silver blade against her abdomen. _Damn!_  Hermione abruptly rose off him and left the room.  Snape propped himself up and stared contemplatively after her.

A/N:  The song is Fiction (She Dreams In Digital) by Orgy off the Vapor Transmission album.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy was tall, blond, handsome, and intelligent.  _He's also a world-class heel some days, one of your closest friends, and your best friend's lover._  Draco had spent the visit sending Hermione and Snape suggestive looks, and Harry hadn't been much better.

_For one thing, Snape is more like my father…or maybe my older brother.  It's not an age thing, it's a relationship thing: we respect, love, and hate each other all at the same time.  Besides, I'M NOT FREAKING INTERESTED.  Me and Snape…_Hermione shuddered, then refocused on the conversation.

The decision to visit Draco to see if he had information had been made when Hermione and Snape had pored over all of their collective textbooks and realized that there was nothing to be found.  After much debate (ie argument), they had come to the conclusion that Draco was their only hope.

Draco and Harry had been together for almost two years now.  The once bitter enemies had become close after the death of Lucius, although Hermione had seen the attraction years before.  The boys had become first friends, then lovers, then life partners.  Despite the occasional snubbing (Ron took awhile to come around), the pair had rejoiced in their relationship and were unfortunately now determined to enforce said joy upon others.

"So, Mya, how's life?  Seeing anyone special?"  Harry raised an eyebrow.

_Gah__.__  I HATE love life questions and he knows it!_ "Uh, no?  I mean, I don't really have time to waste on relationships.  Besides, my love life is my business."

"Severus, how are YOU doing?  Seeing anyone special?"  Draco smirked.

Snape didn't even bother to answer, he simply glared at his godson.

"I'll take that as the usual no then," Draco said mildly.

"That's not why we're here.  Fairy, we need your help."  Hermione's expression was serious and both the boys knew better than to tease her.

"Well, then?"

"I was attacked about a week and a half ago.  I was able to identify only one of my attackers."

"Gods…" Draco was a ghostly white.  "I felt it.  I felt something…_wrong_.  Wrong with the universe.  Like it wasn't the way it was supposed to be.  My father…"

"Yes," Snape said sharply.  "How did you know?"

"The Animation Spell.  He spoke of it, once, as his guarantee of immortality.  I thought he was on one of his usual rants…he said I would feel it when it happened.  And I did…"

"Draco, where's the spell?  Do you know?  What else did he say about it?  And why would he come after me?  Please, we need your help."

"Ease off, Hermione," Harry warned, pulling his lover protectively into his arms.

_Gods, he has to help us.  What the hell is going on?_ 

"Harry, I know you love him.  I know you want to protect him.  But there are other things at stake."  It was Snape. _Wait, did Severus "I hate this boy" Snape just say Harry?  Not Potter but Harry?_

Harry and Draco seemed rather shocked as well.  "I...well…you're free to search his library if you think it'll help…"

It did.  They found the spell in an obscure book written in Hieratic.  _Who knew Lucius could read ancient Egyptian._ 

Snape and Hermione read the spell together, and it all became clear.

"Holy Gods this is how…and why."

"It seems so, Miss Granger."

"Shit."

"Indeed."

_I fucking hate my life._

"I bloody hate my life."  Hermione glanced at him. _Now he's a mind reader too.  Fantastic._

"I'm not overjoyed with the spell either, considering it seems to involve me…well.  You can see very well what it involves."

"Yes, Miss Granger, and as much as you have annoyed me throughout the years, I do not relish the thought of you in such a state."

"I must admit, the Egyptians were a creative sort.  Wonder who came up with it."  Snape looked at her as though she were crazy.

"You may ask Lucius when he comes to claim your tongue and ovaries to resurrect himself permanently."

"Nah, I'll wait till he tries to take my vocal chords before I get offended."

"Who would want to be stuck with _your_ voice for eternity?" Snape mumbled.

Hermione cuffed him.

"It's the necrophilia that really gets me though.  I mean, I've met some sick and twisted people…hell, I've been on the receiving end of some sick stuff, and so have you.  But _necrophilia_?  Honestly!"

Hermione was teasing, but Snape knew she was deeply disturbed, and probably a bit afraid.

"It is okay to be afraid, Miss Granger." _That was brilliant, professor.  Thanks ever so much._

She stared at him for a moment.

"I'm not afraid."  She closed her eyes briefly.  "I'm terrified."

He hugged her for the second time in a week.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if I spontaneously switched formatting in some places…I'm a little addle brained.

--Aimes

****

**_Did I deserve to die?  Maybe.  Some days, I thought death would have been a mercy…and I thought I deserved at least that.  I had time in those dungeons—time to think about life.  Let me tell you, I found the answers to the meaning of life more than once.  And none of them were 42._**

**_Once, when I was delirious, I rambled to Snape about it…on and on, talking just because I could, because they hadn't cut my tongue out. Snape was good to talk too…he didn't answer very frequently, but then he knew I didn't need answers.  The few times Fairy managed to visit me (after he convinced me he wasn't going to beat the crap out of me…he really took offense at the suggestion) he kept answering…but then I think I was just irritated because he told me that if I screamed they'd ease up.  I know it frustrated him to be so helpless.  As though I'd ever scream.  Honestly._**

**_Anyways…where was I?  Oh yes--when my voice finally went hoarse and I could speak no longer, he remained silent for a moment then shared his words of surprising wisdom: "The meaning of life, Miss Granger, is not survival.  I know it is tempting to think that is what matters."_**

**_"What is the meaning of life then, sir?"_**

**_"You'll know it when you find it, Hermione."_**

**_I slept a bit more easily that night…I didn't cry so hard, anyways._**

****

**_--Excerpt from the Recovery Diary of Hermione Granger_**

****

_I bloody hate crying.  It's the worst thing in the world…I mean, it's completely unattractive and totally draining.  Not that I'm crying.  No, I hate it too much to cry.  Besides I don't cry in front of Snape…and that time in captivity doesn't count—who WOULDN'T have cried?_

Hermione was panicked.  She had been afraid before, but afraid of a dead man?  Not very frequently.  _You'd swear I was Jamie Lee Curtis and Malfoy was Michael Myers…_

The Animation Spell was specific: "for a person to be resurrected, they must first go to where the moon sets on the desert in the Sahara."  Considering that the dunes change almost daily, it was a fair assumption that step one was pretty difficult.  _However, Lucius seems to have managed it, so…_ "Upon arriving, the individual must then say an incantation directed at the god Osiris after the moon has set and before the sun has risen."  The spell prevented the person's soul from being judged and thus passing into the nether world.  "After the spell, a courageous person must be sacrificed: this allows for the soul to regain physical manifestation as a trade-off."  _So Lucius sacrificed some poor courageous bastard._ 

"After those steps are complete, the individual must to find a witch whose binding force is the moon.  Moon witches are the most powerful type, and their magic is potent.  Moon witches themselves are generally highly intelligent and with strong spirit.  Rarely do they realize that they are bound to the moon, and that the binding gives them powers beyond that of most witches and wizards." _I'm a moon witch.  What the hell does that mean?  Powers beyond most witches and wizards…like what?  Why haven't they manifested themselves?_

"That witch must be harvested when the individual wishes to resurrect himself.  Her tongue and ovaries must be taken: the tongue utters her spells and the ovaries give her fertility.  Then her vocal chords must be extracted: her voice carries much power.  After a potion is made from those elements and ingested, the individual will be brought partially back to life.  He must then copulate with the witch."  _So it never says I'm dead.  I mean, those things can be taken without killing me…what the hell am I smoking?!_ 

"The witch will rise to join him as his queen and consort, under his control for the rest of eternity, she will be as his companion and servant, bringing him power and glory for all time."

"Gods that's disgusting."

"Indeed."

"I'm a moon witch, eh?  Wonder what exactly that means."

"I have heard it mentioned in…other circles.  Every few generations, a witch is born whose binding force is the moon.  Most witches and wizards have much more ordinary binding forces: fire, water, wind, gold, whatever.  Binding forces are what generate the bulk of a wizard's power, and the stronger the force, the more powerful the wizard.  Moon witches tend to have heightened intelligence and the ability to perform spells and create potions that normally take groups of witches to produce.  The only binding force stronger than the moon is the sun.  Your friend Mr. Potter and the Dark Lord both had the sun as binding forces.  Moon witches, however, are unique in that they can control the magic of others, especially those bound by water.  Extremely powerful witches have been known to control the magic of sun-bound witches and wizards.  The moon binds only women, unlike any other force—all others are gender unspecific."

"I see," Hermione said pensively.  _These should be interesting powers to control if this turns out to be true._

"How did he know I was bound by the moon?"

"I am not sure," Snape replied quietly.

"So he's coming for me, then?  Why hasn't he tried again since that night?  The spell must be finite: he has to lose his corporeal manifestation eventually otherwise he wouldn't need me."

"I've figured that as well.  However, I am unsure why no further attacks have been made.  Too soon, perhaps?  It's been less than a week."

"Perhaps," mused Hermione.  "I feel that we're missing something, though."

"I'm sure we are…Hieratic is not an area of expertise for either of us, and we cannot be sure that Lucius' translation is accurate."  Snape was pacing the conference room.  Hermione reclined in her chair once again and stared pensively out the window.

"Then we need someone whose area of expertise is Hieratic."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was curled on the couch facing the fire when Callah flooed in.

"Expecting me then, Mya?  Thought if you willed it hard enough I'd pop out of the fire, or something?"

"Well you did."

"Fair enough.  Where's Sev?"

"I'm here," came the brooding voice from the shadows.

"Ah, I got the combined mental energies of BOTH of you!"

"Indeed.  We've called you here for a reason, Callah."

"Then get to it, Severus."  Her tone was teasing but her bearing was serious.

"We need an expert in Hieratic.  One who can keep their mouth shut.  Experts in Hieratic are rare in the wizarding world."  Hermione was forthright.

Callah pondered this for a moment.  "I suppose the best source would be Dr. Zienne.  She studied at Leiden University in the Netherlands and is an expert in Egyptian linguistics.  I can contact her immediately."

"Please do."  Hermione's voice was quiet.

"What have you discovered?"  Callah was concerned.

Hermione smiled wanly.  "Lucius Malfoy's resurrected himself and is trying to kill me."

"Oh.  Is that all?"  Callah grinned as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm sorry to have called you away from your work," Hermione apologized.  Callah smiled.

"Actually, I finished a day ago.  I was just…checking in at the Order's headquarters."

"She was snogging Remus Lupin," came Snape's low drawl, with a sharp edge of…_bitterness?  Jealousy?  Ah-hah!   Snape still loves her._

"That is _not_ true," Callah said sharply.  "Stop being such an ass, Severus." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow.  _That answers the obvious next question: Is Callah still in love with him?  Most assuredly.  Damn good thing…if anyone's snogging Remus Lupin I'd like it to be me…gah!  Where did THAT come from!  You're over that, Mya, stop thinking foolish thoughts.  I'm losing it, dear Lord this madness has finally taken its toll._

"Why the feminine blush, Miss Granger?  Could it be there's something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"  Snape was too damned perceptive, in Hermione's opinion.

"Not at all, Professor…is there something YOU'D like to share?"  Hermione's tone made it clear that she knew exactly what he might be hiding.  Snape's glare was deadly.  He opened his mouth to respond, but Callah waved him silent.

"Allo.  Liesa, s'il vous plait."  She smiled slightly. "Oui, merci.  Liesa!  Comment ca va?  Pas mal…  I need a favor…oui...oui.  Non, nothing like that.  J'ai besoin d'un translation.  Oui...oui.  Yes, I can be there tomorrow.  Thank you, Liesa.  I owe you lunch.  Oui…merci!  Salut."  She ended the call.

"We're to be there tomorrow morning at 8am.  We'll apparate somewhere close.  Now, who's hungry for dinner?"

"I am," came the cold arrogant drawl.  Shivers shot down Hermione's spine and she turned to see Lucius Malfoy cast a spell that slammed into the shield Callah had instinctively created.  The shield absorbed the energy but threw Callah across the room and through one of the picture windows.  Hermione saw her head snap back and knew she'd been knocked out at the very least. 

"Crucio!"  Snape cast the Unforgivable quickly and desperately while Lucius was turning towards Hermione.   Malfoy seemed completely unaffected.  He simply ignored Snape as he walked towards Hermione.  _Do something, do something!  No, no do something other than scream, moron!  _

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast the first spell that came to mind.  "Tarantella!" _You're a complete idiot, Hermione Granger._  Oddly, Malfoy seemed to have to struggle against the spell, but he overcame it and grabbed Hermione's outstretched casting hand. 

They disapparated even as Malfoy backhanded Snape, sending him into a wall.

_Damn._


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke with a start and sat straight up.  She had been laying on a large bed with black satin sheets and a down comforter.  _Okay.  Not how one usually wakes up after being kidnapped.  Wonder if I'll be this comfortable when he RIPS MY ORGANS OUT! OH MY GOD!  Get up get up get up, find an exit.  Must find exit, NOW._

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake," the voice still sent shivers up Hermione's spine. 

"What?  I'm Miss Granger now, and not Mudblood Princess?  My, I have risen in the world."  _There must be some sort of procedure that reattaches your brain to your mouth...and I really need to get it._

"You really shouldn't be so rude.  I've taken exquisite care not to harm you.  You're to be my queen."  Hermione finally looked at Lucius where he sat on an armchair facing the bed.  He had a predatory gleam mixed with a look of complete lunacy. _My kinda guy._

"Yeah, well, I might not have so much of a problem with it if it didn't involve, among other things, necrophilia."

"Such a prude.  You may enjoy it when the time comes."  She hadn't taken her eyes off him and suddenly he went a bit transparent.  "And the time will be soon."

"I'll be dead when it happens so me enjoying it is unlikely.  And how soon is soon?"  Hermione knew she looked panicked, but couldn't control it.

Lucius rose, solidified, and walked over to her.  "Two days.  The full moon, of course, my little witch.  I really had you pegged as brighter…makes a perfect sort of sense if you think about it.  Your power will be strongest on the full moon."  He smiled…then leaned down and kissed her.

"Au revoir.  Get some rest, you'll need it."  Malfoy left the room and Hermione felt the wards go up.  _I just got kissed by a dead man.  Why can't my life be anything close to normal?  Two days to get the hell out of here.  Two days.  Christ, I'm dead._

Snape pulled himself up after Malfoy disapparated with Hermione and ran towards the window.  He saw Callah's limp body on the ground outside, panicking him.  He leapt easily through the broken window and jogged over to her.  As he drew closer, Snape noticed the blood all over her, as well as shards of glass still embedded in her arms.  He knelt by her and probed her wounds gently.  Callah stirred and groaned.

"Jesus that hurt.  Is Hermione…?"

"He took her," Snape replied shortly.  "Stay still, you've probably managed to get a concussion."

"Nice to know you care," she replied, but her voice was weak instead of teasing.  Snape removed as much of the glass as he could and did a quick cleaning spell, then slid his arms beneath her, making sure to cradle her neck and head.  He stood quickly and fluidly and she slumped against him.  He saw the blood matted into her hair and looked down at the spot where she'd landed.  He cursed as he saw the pipe and spigot for a garden hose. 

"You _would_ manage to land on a metal pipe," he growled.

"…Aim to please…" Callah murmured, shifting in his arms and settling her head in the curve of his shoulder and neck.  Snape could feel her heart fluttering slightly against him as he strode towards the house.  He knew that the reflexive shield she'd thrown up against Malfoy had drained most of her energy.  She'd not been able to shield herself from the glass or the pipe.  He'd also learned from Albus the day before that she'd been injured in Kashmir and went back to the headquarters for the Order to recuperate so as not to worry or distract Hermione.  Remus Lupin had cared for her for until Hermione had summoned her.  Callah had looked fine, but she was obviously far more damaged than he'd realized.

He berated himself soundly for not sending her back to headquarters immediately and corresponding by floo network instead.

"Sev, you have to find Hermione.  What if she's hurt?"

"She's fine.  I believe Lucius will wait for the full moon to do anything.  That is logically when she'll be strongest.  Now shut up.  You're wasting what energy you have."

Snape carried Callah up the stairs and automatically turned left in the hallway, assuming that the other bedroom had to be hers.  He hadn't really thought about how to get the door open, but growled at Callah again as she lifted her hand and flicked her wrist slightly, unlocking and swinging open the door.

"Only way to open it…"

He conjured a towel on her bed and lay her gently down.

"You need to get out of these clothes so I can remove any glass from your back and apply an ointment.  I have a potion that will deal with the concussion, I'll be back momentarily."  Snape nearly sprinted out of the room and to the guest room he'd been using, where he pulled out a miniscule vial and enlarged it.  He was prepared for any eventuality.  He returned to Callah's room where he saw her as he'd left her.

"I'm gonna need some help, Sev," she murmured.  He helped her into a sitting position then carefully peeled off her shirt.  Callah slumped forward as he pulled a few shards of glass from her back and applied a green, pine-smelling ointment.  Snape tried to ignore the black lace of her bra and the smooth, brown skin of her body.  His soul ached.

He gave her the potion.  "Drink this," he commanded, aware that his voice was a few octaves lower than usual.  She did not comment if she noticed, and simply drank the potion.  Callah laid back onto the bed and closed her eyes as the potion took effect.  Again, Snape tried to ignore the black lace of her bra and the gentle curve of her breasts.  He looked away pointedly.

And straight at himself.  He flinched for a moment, surprised, then realized it was a picture.  He was sitting behind his potions desk, and Callah was sitting atop it, leaning back against him and grinning at the camera.  At the time, he remembered, he'd growled at her about disturbing his things for a silly picture, wasting his time, but in the picture his features were relaxed into…well if not a full smile, a look of fondness.  Gods, he'd loved her.  The pain of her not wanting him, of leaving him, came rushing back.

"It's my favorite picture," she said softly, from behind him.  He'd been mesmerized by the look of happiness on her face in the picture and had not noticed her rise and move behind him.  The potion was one of his better creations and she was a fast healer. 

"I think it's the closest anyone's ever gotten to a smile from you," her voice was low but sweet.  He remembered that the potion lowered inhibitions.

Callah leaned into his back, pressing her body into him and wrapping her arms round him.  She turned her face and rested her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"I—this—" Snape faltered. 

"I'm going to make you smile again, Severus Snape, it's only a matter of time."  She slid her hands beneath his shirt and his stomach tensed reflexively.  Snape turned quickly, throwing her off balance.  Callah nearly fell, but he caught her quickly, steadying her.  His eyes were hard, angry, but she ignored it.  Callah reached up and caressed his face gently.  "It saddens me that you tense when people touch you…" her voice was mournful.  Snape gave into temptation and closed his eyes, relaxing into her caress and letting his hands settle on the bare skin of her back.  "We're going to have a long talk when this is over, Severus.  But first we're going to find Hermione and kill Lucius properly."

Snape opened his eyes and met her gaze.  He was entranced by her and Callah could see it.  She pulled his head down and kissed him lightly, sweetly on the lips, before pulling away and walking toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll need you to reapply the ointment.  Will you contact Remus?  His…special connection to the moon may be helpful.  As will his special connection to Mya."

Snape was still staring at the bathroom door when he finally registered her words.

"Connection?  If he--LUPIN!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I got 2 reviews!!  That's pretty exciting stuff. J

GISingerJayne—Thanks for the encouragement!  I stopped at Chapter Nine because although the ideas are solid in my head, and sketched out into chapters, they need to be fleshed out.  Chapter Nine was all I got through before I had to get back to work.  Oh, and your wish is my command: I'll push up the content in the later chapters so that it lives up to the rating.

Avestia—Thanks for the encouragement to you too!  Yep, I intended it to be funny.  My nickname actually is Snarky the Clown (a loving reference, I'm sure) so I can't write anything super serious unless there's a gun to my head.  Besides, this is supposed to be a fun fic, right?   I'm glad you enjoy it!

Okay, I think I went overboard with the excitement over reviews…on with the show.

**_I remember when I was first taken back to the Order's headquarters.  I'd recovered at Professor Snape's manor for three weeks, until we were fairly sure it wouldn't seem suspicious that I was being released back into the world.  When I arrived, it was the dead of night and nearly everyone was sleeping.  As we walked toward the house, Professor Snape was summoned by Malfoy.  He saw me through the door and left quickly. The house felt…empty.  I knew people were there, but it just felt odd.  I wandered to the kitchen and saw Professor Lupin sitting at the table, staring into a cup of hot chocolate.  He looked up at me and the relief and joy were so evident on his face…I couldn't help but grin at him.  It felt like we hugged for an hour.  We sat down at the table and he made me a cup of hot chocolate.  It was comfortable sitting there…becoming used to a human presence again.  Snape somehow didn't count…he felt like…me…in a way.  Like we'd become the same person or something.  _**

**_So sitting with Professor Lupin was nice.  He answered all my questions patiently, then, after I'd yawned a few times, offered to sleep on the couch in my room for the night._**

**_"I know it's hard readjusting to the world outside, Hermione.  They gave you your own room because they thought you needed space.  I'd be happy to sleep on your couch if it made you feel any more comfortable.  Space is good, but so is knowing there's someone there to keep you safe."_**

**_"Thanks, Professor," I replied softly, smiling.  Snape had slept on the armchair in my room as well, mainly because he thought I might die in my sleep if he didn't check on me every few hours.  But Lupin was right: I needed the presence of someone who cared to feel at all safe. _**

**_"Call me Remus."_**

**_He slept on my couch that night and for almost a week thereafter as I got used to being back in the real world.  _**

****

**_--An Excerpt from the Recovery Diary of Hermione Granger_**

Remus was patiently listening to Snape's explanation of what had transpired and desperately trying to control his panic. 

"We believe he may have taken her to a place where the moon is particularly powerful.  Not necessarily where it is closest to the earth…" Snape trailed off, in his own thoughts.

"Sarai," Remus mused.  It made sense; the desert of the white sands.  He looked up at Callah and Snape's expectant faces.

"The desert of the white sands.  A supposedly mythical place in Egypt.  I was told by one of the Pack…back when they were trying to convince me to join a werewolf pack.  It's where the moon sets on the sand and it's also the location where the full moon has the most power.  Some werewolves think it's sacred…they make pilgrimages there.  But I've been hearing in recent years that there's something even more dangerous than the moon at Sarai…of course they think the moon is good," he suddenly looked bitter and angry, "They think it makes them special and more powerful to be werewolves."  He stopped suddenly, overcome by fear for Hermione.  He'd fought his feelings for her since the summer after her capture, when she'd come across him drunk and crying one night and held him for hours, stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort, caring for him despite what she'd just been through.  That night had been the catalyst: he'd finally acknowledged to himself that he had feelings for her, but it had been a thousand moments before that—moments of courage, friendship, loyalty, and joy that had drawn him to love her.  He treasured the nights of laying on the couch in her room, watching her sleep, her face at peace.  The nights he spent holding her after her nightmares, when he slept with her in his arms were…priceless didn't even begin to describe it.  Not that she could ever know.

"Remus.  I know you're in love with her.  She's in love with you too, I know the symptoms.  Can you find Sarai?"  Snape was surprisingly kind.  Remus looked at him in shock, and Callah's face was unreadable.

"Yeah, I think if I go to Egypt, I'll be able to feel it.  That's what they say anyways.  Let's go."  Snape and Callah nodded.

Snape stood then turned and wrapped and arm around Callah's waist to steady her as she rose.  Remus looked at her in consternation.

"Callah, you should really stay here.  You're weak, you might get even more hurt."

"No, I'll end up being useful.  I have enough energy to create a considerably powerful shield and use most of my other powers."

"Which ones can't you use?"  Snape was practical.

Callah flicked her wrist and a flame ignited at her fingertips before snuffing out into smoke almost immediately. 

"We'll try not to do anything that involves setting fire," Remus noted.  "You all know the main marketplace in Cairo?"  They nodded and  all three apparated simultaneously.

_I'm so screwed._  Hermione sighed.  She was pacing the room Malfoy had left her in exactly twelve hours ago.  _Thirty-six hours.  Severus and Callah WILL come through for me.  They'll call Remus and he'll know I'm where the moon is strongest and he'll help me.  They'll save me.  Or I'll think of a way out.   I will.  I've got to.  Dead isn't a good look on me!_

She cast at the object impervious window.  A bit of magic spewed forth and it was getting stronger.  _The full moon?__  It must be.  I've never been able to do magic without wands before…of course I've never tried._

Hermione paced some more and her eyes lit on a small vent in the corner.  _Screw magic. Nothing like good old fashioned ingenuity.  _She ran over to the vent and wrestled the grate off.  _A tight fit.__  Good thing I haven't been eating the Ben and Jerry's lately._  Hermione took one last, quick look around the room then ran over and picked up a beautiful decorative letter holder before squeezing into the shaft and using her arms to pull her forward.  The letter holder was gripped in her teeth. 

Seven taxing hours later, Hermione was looking through a vent out at the world.  A very sandy, very hot looking world.  _Bloody hell, where am I?  Desert.  So…__Africa__ or __America__ probably.__  Better get to work then._  It took her three tries to move the grate and she fell out ungracefully.  For two floors.  When she hit the ground, she knew she'd broken at least one bone, probably more.  _Ribs are smashed.  At least two.  Ankle feels sprained at the least.  Wrists are okay…left index finger's cracked.  Not bad for a two story fall.  Now I have to pick a direction and hobble.  _Suddenly Snape's words came back to her.  She'd been ready to give up on moving her right knee again when he'd collapsed into the room.  He'd been Crucio'd by a rogue Death Eater and was twitching slightly.  She'd started hobbling over to him and he'd icily told her to stop and walk properly.  Hermione had looked at Snape angrily but before she could say a word, he held up a still twitching hand and said "If you're looking for sympathy Hermione, it's between shit and syphilis in the dictionary."

_Go Mya!  Move your ass!  _She stood up and began to move.  Hermione had gotten about a hundred yards when she saw or felt, really, a…presence.

"Mmmm…a tasty little morsel all for me…"  she turned slowly, cautiously.  A man stood in front of her: tall, muscular, and…lupine.  _Lupine.__  Lupin.  Werewolf!_  She knew before she saw him move—graceful, boneless, the embodiment of power.  She had known Remus was a werewolf too, before she'd done the research…she'd just felt it.  Well, she'd felt that something about him was different but she didn't really know what.  _Well, there it is.  And this is how Lucius knew what I was…he had a werewolf with him.  Moon witch senses Werewolves.  Not exactly a headline, more like common sense.  Now let's go for a real headline: Moon witch CONTROLS Werewolves._

With that, she unleashed all of her magic at him, not trying to hurt him or move him, just control him.  He wavered.

"You are strong.  But I am stronger.  I have Lord Malfoy's magic protecting me and you are wandless in the daytime."  Hermione didn't let him distract her.  She concentrated harder, focusing, and he went to his knees.

She was so busy focusing she never registered the movement behind her and suddenly she was hit with a Crucio.

Hermione screamed and hit the ground, spasming.  The werewolf was suddenly on top of her, punching her.

"I'm not allowed to cut you, your blood must be pure, but I can hurt you without cutting!"  He looked panicked, wild.  _He's scared.  Scared that a wandless, injured witch can control him by force of will.  Well fuck you buddy._  She curled up into a fetal ball, trying to survive the pain of Crucio and the beating at the same time.  _Been through worse.__  Still going.  Dish it out, bastard…curled in fetal ball, where to stash knife?  She stuck it into her bra surreptitiously._

"Monsieur Lobo.  You will kindly refrain from beating my future queen.  And Mademoiselle Cielo.  Remove your Crucio, if you please."

The woman pontificated.  "My apologies, master, I did not know who she was." 

Malfoy came over and lifted her, like a feather.  "I do enjoy the spark in you.  Do you like my pets?  They will be yours when you become my queen."  Hermione was shaking from the after effects of the curse.

"Do not fear, my dear one.  You really will come to enjoy life," he drawled.  Hermione focused on not passing out. 

"How can I enjoy life if I'm dead?"  She managed.

"You really do fixate too much on that pesky little detail," he murmured in a silky voice.  He nuzzled her gently, possessively.  "It'll be fun being by my side for eternity…I promise."

_Whoo__ boy._


	11. Chapter 11

We're almost there!!  Only 2 more chapters after this!  I'm cranking to the best of my ability!  Unfortunately I won't be updating over the weekend, I'm visiting the parents (for once).

--Aimes

PS—Avestia: yaay!! I'm on a favourites list!  What's a favourites list?  I'm not sure but it sounds spiffy in any case.  Thanks again for the kind words!

It had taken Remus and Callah almost an hour to figure out a system:  Remus sensed what direction they needed to go, Callah projected for a good apparition spot, and the three of them apparated to the chosen site.  It was fast, now that they'd worked it out.  Snape insisted on going first.

"I'm the most used to dealing with Malfoy.  Besides, if something happens to the first person that apparates, better that it be me.  We need Remus intact to find Hermione."  He hadn't said anything about Callah, and that's when it had hit Remus.

_"I know the symptoms."_  Remus looked over at Snape for a moment and the understanding passed between them.

"C'mon guys, Mya's like a sister to me.  It's approaching evening, we need to find her before he does anything that involves dismemberment."

So now they had apparated about 1000 miles into the desert.  Callah looked around at the miles of dune. 

"Are we close, Remus?"  the apparating was beginning to wear her down. 

"Yes.  Not more than a few miles."  Remus was looking tired as well.

"The apparating isn't good for you, Callah," Snape rumbled. 

"I don't apparate, I teleport, it's different.  And Remus doesn't look any better than me."

"Moon," Remus replied.

"Are you going to be able to handle this, Lupin?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine.  Callah, project west of here for a few miles."  She did as he asked, scanning carefully, before noticing a glint.

"I see London, I see France.  I see the glass on the windows of Lucius' little hideaway."  She found a clear somewhat obscure place a hundred meters from the structure and showed it to the two men.  They all glanced at each other and disappeared.

When they reappeared, the sun had dipped behind the hills.  Callah dropped to her knees and took deep breaths.  Snape knelt beside her and stroked her back soothingly.

"Perhaps you should remain here, Callah." 

"No.  There's something out there.  Can't you feel it?"

"Other werewolves.  They're everywhere," Remus murmured.  "He must be using them to guard his hideaway."

Suddenly the full moon appeared, breaking into the night gloriously.  From all sides there was a chorus of howls.  Remus looked ill but okay.

"The extra-strength Wolfsbane Potion is holding."

"Of course it is. I brewed it," Snape was scornful.

There was a commotion from the direction of the manor.  Snape smiled grimly.

"He has to bring her outside.  Looks like sneaking in and getting her out quietly is not likely to happen."

"Then we go in with guns blazing,"  Callah replied.  She pulled a semiautomatic handgun out of her belt and cocked it.  "Wizards take bullets just like everyone else.  And werewolves take silver bullets."

Remus looked at her with an amused half smile.

They looked at each other and disapparated.

They each reapparated on different sides of the procession that had emerged from the house.

Malfoy was carrying an unconscious Hermione towards a small altar.  He was glowing eerily.  Callah appeared in front of the altar and started shooting.  She aimed for his lackeys, fully cognizant that the bullets wouldn't do anything.

Hermione jerked awake and started struggling.  Malfoy tightened his grip and she gasped as he squeezed her damaged ribs.

"Stop struggling or I'll be forced to make you hurt," he murmured.  Hermione was hit with a flashback to earlier in the afternoon when he'd carried her back to her room and tied her to the bed then leaned down and kissed her.  She gagged slightly at the memory.  _Oh god.  He's my best friend's lover's father.  He's old enough to be MY father!_  She struggled more.

Snape was throwing spells in every direction, his aim deadly accurate, and Remus was on the other side of the group, doing the same.

Soon however, the woman Malfoy had called Cielo was occupying Snape, and Callah had run out of bullets and was facing down Lobo.  Remus saw that those were the only ones left and he ran to intercept Malfoy before he reached the altar with Hermione.

"Another tasty little morsel.  Each one is tastier than the last.  Do you like it rough, princess?  We're going to have fun."

Lobo attacked and Callah dodged, throwing him forward with a small burst of energy.  He dove and came up from a roll.

"Gonna have to do better than that, Princess."  He lunged again, feinted, and took her down before she could react.  She grunted as she hit the ground and he was on top of her quickly. 

"You smell delicious," he growled and kissed her savagely.  He began to change.

Callah bucked her hips, throwing him off balance, and flipped him, then scrambled up and away as he began to transform into his werewolf form.

Lobo spasmed as the transformation progressed and she pulled out a silver knife, aimed, and threw it.

He reached to deflect it with a paw.

Callah smiled, threw a burst of energy, and drilled the knife into his throat.

Meanwhile, Snape had been hit with a Crucio.  He went down, made as though he were unconscious, then tackled Cielo with the last of his energy as she moved forward to deliver the killing curse.

He gripped his arms around her throat and applied as much pressure as possible without breaking her neck.

Cielo scrabbled against his arms, then lost consciousness.  Snape released her and rolled onto his back for a moment, exhausted.

Malfoy dropped Hermione on the altar and turned to face Remus.  Pompous bastard that he was he couldn't resist rubbing it in.

"Pathetic.  The entire Order of the Phoenix to choose from and they sent the werewolf that isn't.  He smiled and raised his wand, even as Remus' spells seemed to bounce off him.  Hermione rose from behind, pulled out the letter opener and slit his throat.

Malfoy stumbled slightly.  Shocked and weakened he turned to her.

"Finally figured it out, Malfoy.  I'm the only one that can hurt you.  You've been drawing on the power I didn't realize I had to gain your strength, and you brought me here to finish the job and resurrect yourself completely."  Hermione smiled, took a deep breath, and called all her magic toward her.  Magic she didn't realize she had came rushing back, hard.  Malfoy shimmered and screamed in agony.  "Burn in hell, you crazy son of a bitch!"

Hermione pulled harder and he exploded into a burst of light which coalesced back into her.  She glowed brilliantly for a moment and every cut and bruise seemed to heal instantly…then she passed out.

Remus caught her on the way down.


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm back!!  Thanks for all the great reviews, they make me really happy!  (There's nothing better than seeing that little botfanfiction return address when you check your email. 

The story ended up being 14 chapters in all (one more chapter than I said I'd have!), I don't really know if that's short, long, or decent length.  I was thinking of writing a prequel (if you've noticed from the 'journal excerpts' I have my own ideas of how everyone ended up here) and focusing 50/50 on Hermione and Remus' experiences.  Or should I stick with focusing on Hermione?  I'm not sure.  What do you think?  I'd love some feedback.  I'm already considering formatting possibilities (flashback, present state, whatnot).  I'm concerned about writing too seriously though…if you can't tell I'm a lighthearted sort, so the really intense scenes with Hermione that I've hinted at might not turn out right.

Avestia & GISingerJayne—you two are awesome!! It's like having personal cheerleaders (especially when I think a chapter might be weak…).

Nissy Padfoot—I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and very excited that you chose to review!

Anyways, the author's note is rapidly outpacing the chapter itself.  So…Chapter 12.

And here we have sex scene number one.  Sorry if it seems fanciful…this is what happens when I experience an extended dry spell.

--Aimes

Callah hobbled over to Snape, hauled him up, and proceeded towards Remus. 

"Where should we apparate to?" She asked exhaustedly. 

"Your place," Snape grunted.  "Can't make it back to the UK."  She nodded and teleported out, followed closely by Snape, apparating.

Remus concentrated carefully then apparated with Hermione.

They appeared in the living room of the Villa.  "And the end comes back to the beginning," Callah mumbled.

Suddenly they were mobbed.

"Where the hell were you?  We've been worried sick!  First Snape and 'Mione come knocking, looking for resurrection spells, then disappear not to be seen again!"  Harry and Draco were livid, till they saw the condition of the bedraggled group.

"Alright, everyone to bed," Draco ordered.  "We've taken over the guest room, Pops, so you and Callah use her room.  Remus, take Hermione up to her room.  And no funny business!  I'll be up in a few minutes with some restorative potions and ointments.  Then it's sleep for all of you!"

"Dear God, give me Lucius."

"I heard that, Callah!  Go!"

Callah and Snape stumbled up to her room.  She closed the door behind him and turned to face him with a wan smile.

"You look like hell."  She kicked off her boots and socks and stretched her toes.

"Likewise."  He removed his own footwear methodically and placed it in the corner.

She walked towards him and unbuttoned his robe, letting it fall in a flourish of black cloth to the floor.  Callah gestured at the bed.  "How nice of Draco to bring your things."  Snape didn't take his eyes off her.

Callah reached up and caressed his face once again.  "Are you still in love with me, Severus?"

"Yes."  He looked pained.

"Do you know why I left all those years ago?  Because they had my sister.  I had to help her, Severus.  I had to leave the magical world because I hadn't stopped to make sure everything was safe in the muggle one.  And I failed.  I lost my sister, I lost you, I lost everything.  And when it was all over, I couldn't bear to try return to you again.  I wasn't good enough.  So I immersed myself in my work in the muggle world because it's all I had.  I…" her voice was soft.  "I failed so miserably I just didn't think anyone in their right mind would want me and you..."

"I confirmed that thought, like the idiot I am…I was selfish.  I took it personally when you left.  I thought you'd left _me_.  That you'd finally come to your senses and realized I was worthless.  When you came back and tried to explain, I didn't want to hear it.  I didn't want to hear you say that you didn't love me.  I was so caught up in my own anger that I never realized…I never knew…" he was distraught.

"I know," she replied softly.

"Do you still love me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."  She let the truth of it fill her features.  "I still love you Severus.  I've always loved you.  And pretending like I didn't was the hardest thing I've ever done."  She'd closed her eyes to brace herself as she said it.

Snape moved so close to her they were almost touching, then leaned down.

"Open your eyes, Callah," he whispered. 

Their gazes locked and he bent to kiss her, keeping his eyes open.  He closed the millimeters of space, resting a hand against her lower back and letting his other hand roam her body.  There was a knock at the door that they both ignored.

They pulled apart after minutes that seemed like seconds and she smiled up at him.  His desire for her burned in his dark eyes; he reached up and trailed his fingers through her hair.  Never breaking his hypnotic gaze, he let his hands settle down at her waist, then slip under the tank top she wore.

"Severus…" her smile broke into a full, dazzling grin.  "I need a shower."  Her breath caught and her eyes widened as he caressed her breasts.

"It can wait," he replied softly, tugging her shirt off and unhooking her bra.  Callah began to unbutton his shirt, taking her time and running her hands across the expanse of skin revealed.  Thin white scars traced the lean, muscled torso and she traced them unconsciously.  Sense memory began to kick in and every touch of every moment they'd spent in bed together came rushing back to both of them. 

Severus' hands slid to her waist and unbuttoned her jeans.  With a quick push, they were down around her legs and he lifted her out of them and stepped back.

He said nothing but drank in the sight of her, bruised but not broken…beautiful.  Callah watched the adoration and amazement wash over him, then slid off her panties and walked toward him.  "Looks like I'm making all the advances today, Sev."  A small smile flickered across his face.  He remembered nights of gentle teasing and laughter and passion and a million other things.

"You always were an aggressive sort.  My tigress."  He ran his hands over her body, trying to mind the brusing, and bent to nibble on her neck.  She smiled ferally. 

"If I'm the one in control," she gasped, "Why do you still have your clothes on?"  She felt him rumble with laughter against her.  Her hands found their way to his belt buckle and began working nimbly on said obstacle.  Within moments, Severus too was naked and she stepped back to absorb him as he'd done to her.  The smile of joy transformed her features.  Severus covered the distance in two steps and crushed Callah's body to him.  He lifted her and carried her to the bed.  She nuzzled into his neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking. 

"You're amazing," he murmured.  He set her down on the bed and began to kiss her chest, moving down suck on her breasts.  Callah moaned with pleasure as he rediscovered the sensitive spots on her body.  Severus moved lower, but she grabbed his head and pulled him up.

"Plenty of time for that.  I've gone without this for years; you're _not_ making me wait."  Callah caught him in a kiss and wrapped her legs around him, shifting to allow him to enter her.  Severus laughed at her uncharacteristic impatience and caught her in a deep kiss, letting years of pain and longing and lust and love flow into an endless dance of mouths. 

Severus thrust into Callah and paused, waiting for her to adjust.  He kissed her eyelids and her throat.  Callah began to grind into him the moment he entered her, moving in the perfect rhythm.  "My body still knows you," she murmured.  Their pace increased and he pulled back to stare into her eyes.  They came simultaneously, never breaking eye contact, in an almost eerie silence.  He collapsed, and shifted so his weight was not directly on her.

"My body still loves you," Severus whispered.

"My everything loves you," Callah replied.  

They fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Here are the last two chapters.  Sorry I was missing in action for a bit!  No one gave me any feedback for the prequel story idea so I've abandoned it for now.  Enjoy these last bits, and drop me a line if you get a chance!

Sex scene number two, the one you've actually been waiting for.  Sorry, I debated whether to write both of them…and decided I might as well go for the gold as it were.  ::sigh::  I'm becoming ever more pathetic.

--Aimes

Remus had carried Hermione up to her room and set her gently down on the bed.  As soon as he released her she snapped awake.

"Oh gods.  I'm alive, thank you thank you thank you.  I _am_ alive aren't I?"  Remus grinned.

"Don't you think you would know if you weren't?"

"Well I've never been killed and resurrected, so actually I probably wouldn't."

"I think you would remember the dying part."

"Right, but post traumatic stress syndrome would block out the memories, right?"

"I don't know.  Do psychological phenomena apply to dead and resurrected people?"  
She burst out laughing.  "I haven't a clue and I'm glad I didn't find out!"

"Me too," he replied sincerely, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Where are Callah and Snape?" 

"Draco ordered them to her room."

"Good.  They need to hash it out."  Remus looked at her in surprise.

"Callah told me about their…history.  They're good for each other, if you ask me."

"I agree wholeheartedly," he replied.  A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Hermione shouted.  Draco entered and tossed them a potion each.

"Standard healing stuff.  Should do the trick.  Tried to give some to Callah and Severus, but they didn't answer the door.  Must be out cold already.  Get some rest, you two."  He exited, shutting the door behind him.

"Gods, if he were a woman he'd be Molly Weasley," Remus noted.

"Out cold indeed," Hermione snickered.  "Warming each other up, more likely."

"I don't know," Remus said suddenly.  "I mean it's so obvious that they're still in love, but there's so much pain there too."

"Love's stronger than the pain, Remus," Hermione asserted.

"Is it?  Neither of them think they're worth being loved, Severus especially.  Can they really get past that?"

Hermione shrugged.  "Yes.  They can, and they will.  They taught each other to love once, they can do it again.  I have faith in that much at least."

They were silent for a moment.

"Remus…what you said just now…you do know that _you're_ worth being loved, don't you?" 

He looked at her and smiled wanly.  "Maybe.  I'm not sure anymore.  I question it a lot.  Severus and I get drunk together and question it."

She reached over and hugged him fiercely.  "Of course you're worth being loved, you great idiot!  You're wonderful!  You're kind and sweet and caring and smart…" her voice was muffled by his shoulder, and she trailed off into silence.

"Say it, Hermione."  She froze in his arms.  "I don't have the courage.  Help me.  Say it."  Remus' tone was pleading.

Hermione pulled back and looked him in the eyes.  _Say it, Mya, or it'll never be said.  Where's that Gryffindor courage?  Rah rah rah!...okay that was just stalling. Deep breath…aaaaandddd…say it!_

"I love you," she said simply.  Her brown eyes locked with his silvery ones.

"I love you too," he replied softly.  He kissed her gently but with increasing passion.

They pulled apart and he hesitated.  "Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"To bed," she replied with a smile, and started to unbutton his shirt.  Remus caught her hands quickly, a bit roughly, staring into her eyes.  _There's the werewolf in him.  Good, I hate men who think I'm going to break._  Hermione flipped him onto his back and went back to work on his shirt. 

"Are you sure you want this, Hermione?"  his voice was soft but firm.  She laughed and caught his gaze.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride, Remus."  Hermione let her hands wander all over his flesh and began to grind against him.  Remus caught her hips, groaning.  She kissed down to his belt, then murmured a quick spell to divest him of the rest of his clothing.  _So is it the werewolf that makes him that…impressive, or is it natural?  **It's natural!**_

Hermione gasped and pulled away abruptly.  Remus was looking at her in confusion.  "Did I just--?"

"Bloody hell, you were in my mind!"  _In my mind.__  Are you still in my mind? **Yes. **Do you think this is related to the moon-witch thing?** Probably…unless you're in the habit of communicating telepathically with your lovers.**  Nope, although they could've been in my mind without me ever knowing.  Would explain a lot of break ups.  **I'm sure.**_****

She had adjusted to the new concept quickly and gone back to work on his engorged cock.  Hermione took the (considerable) entirety of it into her mouth and sucked.  Hard.  **_Good lord, Hermione! _**_ Stop distracting me._  His projected thoughts turned into a chaos of sensation.  She smiled and resumed her ministrations.  Hermione licked his cock, kissing and sucking on it aggressively, responding to the cues of his body and mind.  As he reached the edge, she squeezed his balls gently, and he came hard.  She kept him in her mouth till the last spasms of his orgasm had passed, swallowing his cum. 

**_You…that…gods…_** 

Hermione pulled back, gasping.  She'd felt it.  She'd come with him…_oh gods.  That's incredible.  I suddenly understand why men go at it nine hundred times a day. **See?  It's not our fault!  **_They both broke into laughter; before she realized it, he had her on her back, pinned.  Remus used the same spell she had uttered to rid her of her clothing.

"You're beautiful, Hermione."  **_How did I come to deserve someone this amazing?_**_  You got lucky, darling, and don't forget it!  _

"I'm as lucky as they get," he whispered to her, diverting his attention from her left breast for just a moment.  He returned to his task and bit gently.  Hermione gasped in pleasure.  "Sorry, love, that's going to leave a mark."

"Marking your territory then?  How…lower mammal of you," she teased.  "I suppose this means I can't keep up my regular schedule of lovers…"

**_You're mine forevermore my queen.  _**_Never question it, love.  And don't forget it goes both ways.  **It doesn't get any better than you.**_

Remus had managed to lick his way down, past her navel where he'd lingered for several moments, to the curls of her vagina.  He turned his focus to her clit, using his tongue to build the climax in her.  Hermione came explosively, screaming his name.  And he suddenly understood what she was talking about: as the orgasm crashed into her, he came as well, feeling her orgasm.  He was instantly hard.  _You're bloody amazing. **Likewise.******_

Their coupling became frenzied.  He began grinding into her, going ever deeper with each thrust.  Hermione shifted, flipping him over and mounting him.  Remus gazed up at her riding him: her hips moving rhythmically, fluidly, her head tossed back, breasts thrust out.  **_This is what perfection looks like._**  _Shut up and fuck me._

They approached climax together, and when they came together it was the most overwhelming experience either had ever had.  They felt the orgasm from both sides, and the pleasure crashed over them.  Hermione fell against Remus as the aftershocks hit them like gentle waves.

**_Wow._**_  My thoughts exactly._

Later:

Callah drew lazy circles on his back, then asked a question that had been bothering her for years.

"Severus…"

"Yes, love?"

"I…do I remind you of her?  Of Rain?  Is that why you fell for me?" 

He looked down at her seriously.  "You share a few traits.  But not really.  You're actually the complete opposite.  She was energetic compared to me, but self-contained all the same.  You're vivacious.  You live life.  I…always thought if I ever loved anyone they'd be like her, but…you're not.  And I love you just the same.  I love you more than anyone or anything in the world."  He grew quiet.

"I thought so," she replied softly.

"If I had fallen in love with you because you were some sort of substitute for Rain, I'd have left you, Callah.  Because I wouldn't do that to you.  I realized that a few years ago: I love you completely, with every molecule of my being, and I would never wrong you by not loving you with everything I have…I'm not expressing myself very well."  He looked annoyed.

"You're just not used to expressing anything.  Besides, I understand perfectly.  If you had fallen in love with me because I was like Rain, it wouldn't have hurt as much when it ended.  Because I would have been a cheap substitute of the real thing in any case.  You love me because I'm me…" she trailed off and kissed his chest gently. 

"If you ever leave me again, Callah, I will hunt you down and drag you back." He was teasing and serious all at the same time.

"If I ever leave you again, I hope you do, because I would never leave willingly," she replied with a smile.  "Severus?"

"Hm?"

"We still need to shower." 

He broke into laughter and pulled her out of bed.  "Let's get to it then."

Still Later:

Hermione awoke snuggled in someone's arms.  _Remus Sex God Lupin.__  Sounds good to me._  She smiled to herself.

"You awake, love?  Are you hungry or anything?"  _So attentive, I could get used to this.  **What's the saying? An animal in the bed, a gentleman in the streets? **I think it's "a whore in bed, a lady in the streets."  **Same thing.**_****

"Hungry…yeah…" she said with a predatory smile.  _For a repeat performance!_

Remus grinned at her.

"I've got to be the luckiest guy on the planet."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," she teased.

He laughed, then pinned her beneath him and began to tease her, kissing her, deepening it, then pulling away just as she began to heat up.

After a few moments, she growled.

_Come here Remus Lupin,_ she beckoned in her mind.  _Let me show you a_ really_ good time!_

And she did.


	14. Epilogue

**_Epilogue:_**

**_It's not always easy, this moon witch crap.  I suddenly understand how Harry feels some days.  I mean, after the war, we all deserved credit, but this?  This is a fluke of genetics, over which I have no control.  But it's still pretty cool, being able to channel through other people…that and some other abilities which I'm working to develop.  I avoid using my new powers, since it creeps people out, but it's still a fun new journey._**

****

**_The best part about my new lot in life is one Remus Lupin.  I love the connection I have with him—I've never felt this way before.  Completely in love.  Heh, bet you though I was talking about the telepathy thing, didn't you?  Well that's neat too, although we don't really use it except when we're in bed.  I mean, the beauty of love is trusting in what the other person feels, right? Besides, life's so much more interesting when you have to communicate the old fashioned way. _**

****

**_Callah_****_ and Severus were married last week, and about damned time, I say.  She was resplendent in lavender and he was handsome in black.  She asked Hagrid to give her away, which he did with great aplomb, and I was her maid of honor.  Severus (not-so-shockingly) asked Remus to be his best man, and Dumbledore conducted ceremony.  Severus smiles now, on a regular basis!  I saw the joy in Dumbledore, knowing that his lost child was now forever found._**

****

**_Draco_****_ and Harry did a binding ceremony, like a marriage pretty much.  It was very sweet…until Draco started harping about Remus and I getting married.  We haven't really discussed marriage, although I suppose it's heading in that direction.  We'll see, I suppose._**

****

**_I never thought I'd be grateful for some psychopath trying to use me to resurrect himself but…well…thanks Lucius.  I hope the joy you've forced on me helps shave a couple of years off your life sentence in a fiery hell.  Or at least earn you a date with a garden hose._**

****

**_Excerpt from the Journal of Hermione Jane Granger_**

**__**

A/N:  I hope you enjoyed!  Leave me some feedback, I know it wasn't the greatest fic ever, but it was some fluffy fun, n'est-ce pas? 

--Aimes

New A/N: As you can see, not much changed.  A bit of dialogue, a few details.  I just wanted to make it flow better with the prequel.  I hope you liked it.

Also, a big hug to Lady Fae!  Your review pushed me over and inspired me to do the prequel…I hope you all enjoy(ed) it.


End file.
